9: It was a Ghost!
This is the 9th session, in which Team 'Pretty Princess Sparkles' our group heads back to Pendington to alert the ECEA that they completed a mission. Summary After the group sleeps for the night, their usual routine of getting ready is interrupted by Petra's yelling. Ryhoki investigates, only to find nothing relating to the strange 'eyes' that Petra had recalled seeing. In the end, they agree that it was probably because she was half asleep, and also coming down with a cold, and is more than eager to borrow a mask from ryhoki so that she doesn't spread it. Before heading out to check on the people who were once missing, Autumn kindly gives them pancakes for breakfest (or in petra's case, berry juice). When they find that the people appear to be alright, they go to Aspen to check in on Anna. According to Otto, she's been sleeping all this time. Ollie, being the one to suggest to check on Anna in the first place, heads over to wake her up, while Ryhoki heads out to find some Apicorns. Anna wakes up after a bit of teasing from Ollie, and finally gets to know the people who found her laying on the path the other day. They excahnge infomration about what has happened, and Petra tells Otto to alert Vicki about talking to Anna as well, to see if she can pick up anything that they might not. Now knowing that Anna is safe, the group searches for Ryhoki, who had left eariler in search of Apicorns. They return to the Inn after Petra hears him yelling to go back, and mistakes it for a yell of panic. Instead, they find that Ryhoki is fine, and even has made a new friend; the stantler from the woods. He crafts a friend ball to catch it, and then spends the time relaxing with the group until the next train arrives. Together, they head to Pendington, race over to the ECEA, and collect their reward... LOG Narrator: Last time on Pokemon Tabletop...Our heroes dragged an unconscious(?) Ryhoki out of a the herd of Stantler. As they had the townspeople grab some wheelbarrows to wheel all of the bodies back in, Ryhoki started saying strange things. When he cried out in pain, Petra went to check if he was alright, and got punched in the face! They headed back to Ardenwood, but were being followed by a Stantler that was strangely interested in Ryhoki. Then, back in town, people started to wake up, including Ryhoki. Also Ollie is established as a cleaning master. Our heroes called for an expert, and in came a young woman who introduced herself as Vicki. She told them that this condition had only been observed in people who'd stared at a stantler's antlers for several minutes! The spaghetti thus drained from our heroes' pockets, and instead in their bellies, they sit in Autumn's house this night... Narrator: '''(I'm going to say this is the next morning, after you all awkwardly fell asleep on the floor of Anna's room) '''Ryhoki '''stretches after having managed to take a short nap in a chair. '''Ollie '''somehow managed to sleep leaning over the dresser, one leg resting in a draw that somehow opened in the middle of the night. '''Petra awakes a little while after, curled up in the corner of the room. She's had her pokemon, tassel, out for the night, and had used it as a soft pillow. Khis never gets used as a pillow >(,T,)< Khis is in pokeball. Ryhoki tries to crack his back over the back of the chair to minimal success. He examines the other's sleeping position and chuckles slightly to himself. Ollie is still sleeping, his one stable leg on the floor somehow keeps him in this position. Petra: '''Blinking, Petra looks over at he both of them. "oh, morning," She sates, softly, as she pets her fluffy pokemon~ '''Ryhoki '''puts his hand over his mouth and yawns a "Good morning" to petra before standing up and cleaning the sleep out of his eyes '''Narrator: The smell of pancakes waftes in through the open doorway. Ollie '''begins moving his hands slightly as if he was using them to climb. '''Petra: '''With only Ryhoki truely awake (and maybe, Ollie), Petra scurries off o the bathroom to get changed. Then she'd see if they were up when she finished getting ready......but.. '''Narrator: You hear a scream from the bathroom. Ryhoki goes to the bathroom hurriedly and asks "Are you alright, petra?" Petra just. Runs out flailing around being a dork Ollie '''wakes up and promptly falls to the floor one leg still in the draw '''Ryhoki looks at petra, then peeks into the bathroom. Petra: Seeing that Ryhoki has gone to look in the bathroom, Petra yells, "Y-yEah, there's something in there!! There's something scary in there !" Ollie brushes himself off and struggles to get his leg out of the draw then looks to see who on earth is screaming. "What year is it?" he asks rubbing his eyes "I mean what going on?" Ryhoki looks around, assuming there was a snake or something that found it's way into the sink or a corner that he hadn't seen. *Perception: 11 Ollie wanders the halls looking to see were Petra is. He bumps his head against a few door frames still not completely awake Ryhoki: "What did you see petra? Everything looks fine to me." Petra: "o-oh, I think it was something..." She's looking away from the two, hand placed against her mouth, "something.....with......eyes..? or...something, or something..." She then makes a small coughing sound, but it doesn't seem to be anything life threatening or anything Ryhoki '''hmms and shrugs, then goes in to get ready. '''Ollie: "Eyes?" Ollie yawns "In a bathroom?" Ollie rubs his eyes harder and shakes his head trying his best to wake up, and blinks his eyes awake. Petra: "y-yeah I.....I don't know, maybe I was still half asleep...but I think I saw them..." She coughs again. "....oh, Ryhoki, you....do you think you have one of those medical masks? I think I might be coming down with something, so.....It'd be best not to spread it." Ryhoki: "Uhm. I might have a few in my kit if you'd me to fetch one for you in a few moments." Petra: "That'd be nice..~" She says, nodding. She's back in the corner now, using her free hand to pet her pokemon. Ryhoki continues getting ready, then heads to his pack and fishes out a mask which might be a little too big for petra. Petra '''quickly swipes the mask, trying to place it on her face. "t-thank you aa aaa.. " '''Narrator: Autumn appears in the doorway, "I made pancakes if you are hungry," she says to you. Petra: Looks at pancakes. Looks down at mask. "I..I'll try but I..I don't know if my stomach will handle it today.." Ollie '''ponders what juggling pancakes would look like and if it would be a good idea to put syrup on them for such a stunt. '''Ryhoki looks to Autumn, "Well thank you! That's very kind of you." Ollie 'takes a pancake and rolls it like a burrito and hums for a second wile holding it in his hand. '''Petra '''giigles at Ollie's unusual way of eating the pancake. '''Narrator: '"It's no problem," she replies, " Is there something else I could get for you, Petra?" '''Ollie weights it in his hand, then decides to eat it. And smiles like a dork Petra: "u-uhm maybe something to drink in.....a straw or....something, if that's ok..?" She pauses. "Is there any drinks that's good for something who might be getting a cold?" Narrator: '''"We have some berry juice, if you'd like, but no straws," Autumn replies. '''Petra: She makes a small hrrrrrmmmm sound. "...ok, that'll be nice." Narrator: '''Autumn smiles, "Alright, I'll be right back with that then," she says, and walks out of the doorway. '''Ryhoki takes the pancake and cuts it up with crisscrosses, then eats it in the chair. Autumn reappears a short while later with a cup in hand. She walks across the room to hand it to Petra, "Here you are~" Petra: '"T-thanks," She says, finishing it off for a small cough. She then takes the glass, and, after carefully lowering the mask, she sips the juice. '''Narrator: '"No problem," she replies with a slight smile, "You folks let me know if you need anything else, alright?" After waiting for a moment, she walks back out of the room. '''Ryhoki nods thankfully to her, not wanting to talk with his mouth full. Ollie: '''after he finishes his pancake he looks for something else to put in his hands '''Petra: Once Petra's done drinking the berry juice, she quickly slips the mask over her mouth once more. "s-so uh, ryhoki, are you feeling alright still...? No more weird dreams, or....?" Ryhoki '''tries to recollect, "Didn't sleep too terribly much last night, so I don't think I got a chance to dream much." '''Petra: "Oh, right, you were out of it for most of the day, huh..." Ryhoki nods. "Did you sleep alright, other than catching your cold?" Petra: "y-yeah I slept fine, really..." She looks over at ollie. " What about you, Ollie...? You certainly sleep in some...interesting positions, huh.." Ollie tilts his head a bit, "I slept fine. Had a dream of rock climbing...what do you mean Interesting positions?" Petra: "Well you were all..uhm......" She flails her arms, trying to explain. "all over the place?" Ollie '''blinks, "All over the place?" he chuckles, "What was I doing backflips in my sleep Liitle Miss? I slept over there by the dresser...though I don't know why my leg was in the draw..." '''Petra: She gasps. "Hehehe, maybe you were, you never know...~" Nervously eyeing the group, she then adds, "well if...everyone's ok....do you think you want to check on the people who we helped save, then..? just to make sure no one sleepwalked out of the town or something.." Ryhoki chuckles, "Might as well see if they're doing alright, yeah." Ollie wipes his pancake covered hands on a napkin, "Sure~" Ryhoki '''gets up and yawns into his elbow, then heads out to find out if everyone had woken up well. '''Narrator: '''All of the people you pulled from the forest seem to have woken up, though most of them are staying in bed. '''Petra: "hm....they seem to be ok, but..." She looks up at ryhoki. "if you had those dreams and all......do you think you can ask them questions about that..? to see if they might of seen things too..?" Ryhoki shrugs, "They probably dreamed to some degree. I don't really see what we'd gain from knowing though..." Ollie: "What about seeing how Anna's doing?" Ryhoki: "She seemed to be doing well enough, I thought." Ollie: "Well...I mean we haven't seen her since yesterday." Ryhoki: "True true. I suppose a check in would be appropriate." Petra: "yeah..! And we can check the path ther to seee if there's anything weird, too...?" Ryhoki: "May as well give it a better look now that it's morning. So, to Aspen?" Ollie: "To Aspen!" Ollie says enthusiastically raising an arm in the air Narrator: So, our heroes head out down the road to Aspen. It's a bright day today, despite the clouds overhead. And it's drizzling a bit. Would you like to make some perception checks? *Ryhoki: 15 *Petra: 9 Ryhoki: "Nothing terribly strange. Could have easily been a stray stantler that made her tip." Ollie looks about the woods, "Wouldn't that mean she had to have been staring at it for a wile though?" Ryhoki shakes head, "I wasn't looking at them for that long when I passed out." Ollie: "No, just like 50 of them." Ryhoki: '''"Mayhapse she was near the heard for a while and was on the edge, then she caught a look at one and it was just too much." '''Ollie: "Hmmm...then why was she all the way out here?" Ryhoki: "Why don't we ask her when we get there?" He suggested, getting a little impatient Ollie puts stretches his arms up and places them behind his head looking at the trees along the path."...Was this path this long before?" Narrator: '''After about an hour of walking, you reach Aspen. '''Ryhoki makes a bee line to the aspen in once they're out of the woods. Petra '''follows~ '''Narrator: As you walk in, Otto looks up from his book, "Hey! Nice to see you all again. Judy told me how things went." Ollie waves like a dork. Ryhoki '''nods, "How have things been on your end?" '''Narrator: "They've been alright... Anna seems ok, but she still hasn't woken up." Petra: "she..............still hasn't..?" Petra asks, looking concerned. ".....has anything else happened that was unusuall..?" Narrator: "No, she's just been sleeping this whole time. She stopped sleep-talking after you folks left." Ollie: '''"Do you think we should try to wake her up?" '''Narrator: He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I don't know. I have just been letting her sleep." Ryhoki '''hmms. "If she sleeps too long, I'd get worried about her needing food and water... but didn't Paul say people were missing for weeks? I wonder how they survived all that time asleep..." '''Narrator: "Weeks? We only heard of people starting to disappear a few days ago," Otto replies. "Hey, Miss, are you alright? You weren't wearing that mask yesterday." Otto asks Petra. Petra: "o-oh, yeah..!" She gasps. "I....I'm sick so uhm.....I don't want anyone to catch it, don't worry about me.." Narrator: "Alright. I hope you feel better soon. Did you folks want to see Anna?" He nods in the direction of the room you left Anna in yesterday. Ryhoki looks to ollie, as he was the one who suggested checking up on her. Ollie: "Oh, yeah right." Ollie goes to the room Anna's an and knocks on the door. Narrator: '''Otto walks over and opens the door for you. '''Ollie '''walks over to Anna's bed "Anna? Hello?" '''Narrator: Anna groans, and shifts a bit. Ollie pokes her forehead, "Hello sleepy head~" Narrator: '''She stretches a little, without opening her eyes, and mumbles, "Whermy?" '''Ollie: "You're on a space ship on the planet Oop. We would like to take your left pinky for examination~" Narrator: '''She groans in a more angry tone, and rolls to face away from you. '''Ollie looks to see where her left hand is Narrator: It's resting lightly on her hip. Ollie '''takes his fluffy tail out of his bag and taps her left hand with it '''Narrator: She moves it so that it's in front of her. Petra, giggling at ollie's antics, decides to approach her as well. ".....so you can understand us, or..?" Ryhoki '''asks Otto if he has any apricorns laying around. '''Narrator: "No, but they might have some in Ardenwood, why?" Otto replies. Anna 'opens her eyes and looks at Petra, "Where am I?" '''Ryhoki: '"Just that we're going to be on the train soon and I wanted to justify lugging my pokeball toolbox all this way." '''Narrator: "Oh, well, there might be some Apricorn trees in the woods nearby, if you care to look." says Otto. Ryhoki hopes Petra and Myka can keep Ollie grounded for a while as he goes to search a little ways into the woods. Ollie: "I told you before, you're on planet Oop~" Narrator: Anna sighs, "Where did all the stantler go?" Petra: '''"Oh the stantler..? The ones we saw fled, but.....where did you see them..?" '''Narrator: '''She furrows her brow, trying to remember, "I was on my way to Aspen, but there were some Stantler in the middle of the road... I tried to get them to move out of the way, but then more came and I couldn't get past them... and before I knew it, I was here." She looks around, trying to figure out where she is. '''Ollie ties his fluffy tail to his skirt were it belongs. Petra: "strange...." She nods a bit. "We found you on the ground once they were gone? i think I rmemeber something rustling in the bushes, but I'm not sure if it was a stanlter......oh, uhm......you're in the Aspen Inn.." Ollie: "Shh, Little Miss! This is totally a spaceship on Oop." Narrator: "Oh..." she looks around, furrowing her eyebrows a little at Ollie for trying to trick her, "Thanks. I'm Anna, what are your names?" Petra: "Oh, definitely..! Sorry about that, Ollie...~" She giggles again. "o-oh, my name is Petra, it's nice to finally meet you, Anna.." She ends it with a little cough. Narrator: "Nice to meet you folks too. Now, do you know where I might be able to get something to eat? I'm so hungry I could eat a Wailord!" She sits up suddenly, but then stops, as if the movement made her dizzy. Petra: '"u-uh..." She looks around. "...not really but, the innkeeper might...." '''Ollie: '"I have a candy bar, though I don't know if that'd be very filling...Where is Otto?" '''Narrator: Otto walks into the doorway, "Right here... Hey, Miss Anna, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Anna: "Ah, I'm feeling alright, just a bit hungry." She replies. "Oh, I'll go see what we have, then," Otto says, walking back out before Anna can say anything else. Petra: '''Watching Otto leave, Petra looks back at the girl. "....do you remember anything odd while you were sleeping..? Like a dream, or something..?" '''Narrator: She shakes her head, "No, all I remember was a lot of stantler... Waay more than I've ever seen in one place before. And they wouldn't get out of my way... at one point I think they were all around me." She says, rubbing her forehead. Petra: She nods again. "I see.." Guess no strange dream, then...or nothing as strange as ryhoki's, anyway. "Stantler sure are odd pokemon.....have they done this to anyone before?" Narrator: "Not that I know of... I mean, there's always some around, but they usually aren't in the middle of the path when we come by. I suppose if there are herds that big around, it's not a stretch to think we'd have to wait for 'em to cross every once in a while..." Petra: "But surrounding you......" She pauses. thinking to herself. "...gosh, what an unusual bunch of pokemon. Do you think you can keep the ECEA up to date on anything else that happens here? There's a lady named Vicki who you can also pass the information onto. She's researching this like us, but she has a lot more knowledge to back it up with. She...should be saying in this inn, actually...." Narrator: "Oh, I could try, but I've gotta help my family out with the mareep most of the time. I'll be sure to let her know if anything strange happens." Petra: "It's alright! Whenever you're free, then." She looooks over at Ollie. "You think we're ready to head back to the city, now? Unless there's anything else you want to check out, that is!" Ollie: "I don't know what else to do...uh...Oh Otto's ponchos!" Narrator: '''"Well, there were some people who went missing from Ardenwood over the past few days, if you could look for them." She replies. '''Ollie: "Is this people in addition to you? Cause we pulled a bunch of people out from a field of stantler..." Anna '''seems confused, "Yes, they're from Ardenwood... we were waiting for some government people to come help find them, but no one has come yet." '''Ollie: "That would be us, believe it or not." Narrator: "Oh! My apologies, I didn't realize... Did you find them then?" Ollie 'scratches his head, "We found some people in the field...hmm maybe like nine people? There was a search party from town that helped us bring them back" '''Petra: '"mhm~! So no need to worry. Everyone's safe..!" '''Narrator: "Oh, thank goodness... and thank you!" Anna replies, a bit embarassed. Ollie: "No problem~" Ollie smiles. Narrator: Otto walks in with a tray with a steaming bowl of soup on top. He lays it carefully on Anna's lap, and she thanks him as he goes to sit down in a chair in the corner of the room. Petra '''notices ooottttooo!" Oh, uhm, mr. otto.....did a vicki come to your inn...? glasses, white streaks in hair?" '''Narrator: "Yeah, she checked in rather late last night. Why?" Petra: "If it's alright, could you tell her to check on Anna, too? Since we've finished finding the missing people, it's high time we should be getting back...but Vicki should listen to Anna's story, as well. She might be able to pick up something that we wouldn't know about." She then looks at the group. "Ready to head back..?" Myka '''nods though. '''Ollie looks around "I'm all set..but where'd our sweet Honey go?" Petra: '''"Oh, good good.......but huh, where did he go....?" She begins o head towards the front of the inn, seeing if she can see him out of any of the windows, and if no windows, by peeking out the door. '''Narrator: You don't see him outside. "He said something about wanting an apricorn, so he wouldn't have brought his toolbox for nothing," Otto says. Ollie: '''"Well then I guess we gotta go find him.~" Ollie hums as he walks outside '''Narrator: Ok. You're outside. You don't see Ryhoki out here. Petra: '''"Hm.....what direction do you think he could of gone..?" She continues to look about. *Perception: 10 '''Ollie '''looks around to see where on earth he could have went. '''Narrator: '''Hmm, you don't see or hear him around, but if you'd like to look for tracks you can make a survival check. *Ollie: 10 *Petra: 6 '''Narrator: Yeah, you guys aren't finding any tracks. Ollie: "Hmm~" Ollie cusps his hands around his mouth, "HONEY~ HELLOOooo!" Ryhoki: (should I do a perception to see if I hear him?) *Ryhoki: 12 Narrator: You can faintly hear him. Narrator: '''There's no response to Ollie's yell... '''Ollie: "hmmm~ I wonder which way he went Little Miss...Maybe he forgot something in Ardenwood?" Ollie starts heading towards Ardenwood Narrator: Alright. Does Petra follow? Petra: '''Yup! "maybe.....but with such a short notice! how odd.." '''Ollie '''shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, I just don't have any other ideas were to look. RYHOKI!~ WHERE FOR ART THOU~" *Ryhoki: 21 '''Narrator: Ryhoki can hear that pretty clearly. Ollie looking around for any sign of Ryhoki Narrator: Perception, Ollie and Petra? *Petra: 14 Narrator: You see some very interesting-looking leaves there, Ollie. However, Petra hears what sounds like Ryhoki yelling, "OLLIE, GET BACK TO THE INN!" Petra: "a-ah?!" Petra gasps. Ollie: "RYHOKI THERE'S SOME REALY COOL LEAVES OVER HERE" Petra: "'''Ollie...you...you heard that, right? Ryhoki, he........" '''Ollie '''turns to Petra, "Heard what Little Miss?" '''Petra: She glances back at the town. ".....he told you to go back to the inn, of all places.." Ollie tilts his head. Narrator: You guys haven't gone very far down the road at this point. Ollie: "Aw...well he's missing out on some really cool leaves~ Back to the Inn then." Narrator: By the time you guys walk back into town, you can see Ryhoki hanging out next to a stantler, fiddling with something in his hands. Petra: "A-ah, ryhoki?!" Petra looks mega concerned! "you...you're..?" Ryhoki '''Hears petra and looks around, "Hello there." he says before continuing to fiddle. '''Ollie glances at the stantler then back at Ryhoki... "Uh....watcha Do'In?" Narrator: The stantler is just grazing. It looks at both of you for a moment, but then continues eating. Ryhoki '''"Uh... Making a ball for my new friend here." '''Ollie: "Alrighty then~" Petra appears to puff out her cheeks....err, as best as she can from under the mask. " don't hello me! You were telling Ollie to go to the Inn, and you sounded really...well...panicked....what was going on back there?" Ryhoki kept fiddling, "Panicked? I don't yell too much, so... I suppose you might get that impression. But I just wanted to let you know where I was before you got too far away." Ollie: "Well it's a good thing Little Miss heard ya, I was ready to go all the way back to Ardenwood...Where did ya go anyways?" Ryhoki: "Into the forest to get an apricorn." Ollie: "Huh...so you got an apricorn...for that stantler..." He pauses, "Is that the same one that was stalking you ans watching you sleep?" Ryhoki 'nods, "The very same. She was also sort of guiding my dreams... and she helped a lot in getting the apricorn." '''Narrator: '''The stantler snorts. '''Ollie: '"Alighty then..." Ollie looks around then just sits down and awkwardly watches Ryhoki tinker. '''Narrator: A train pulls into the train station. Ryhoki: "Oh dear. I may have lost track of time..." Ryhoki stands up and goes up to the stantler, "Think it'll do?" he asks showing her the pokeball Narrator: It's a friend ball~ Narrator: She sniffs it, and gives it a lick. Then she nods. Ryhoki smiles and tries to put her in it. Narrator: She taps it with her nose, and is drawn inside. The pokeball clicks shut. Ryhoki '''smiles and puts it away safely, then packs up the pokeball kit and gets ready to board the train. '''Ollie runs to Otto's Inn to drop off the his poncho and say goodbye to Otto like a dork Narrator: Otto thanks you, and waves goodbye. Ryhoki: "Is this train going to be going to pendington?" He says, digging out his two way ticket. Ollie then goes to board the train like a dork Narrator: "Eh? Well, no, this particular train goes down to Murrieta and then to Jamesport. You could catch a train in Murrieta up to Churchill and then to Pendington, but you're better off waiting for the next train up to Mumblin. Much shorter trip." Ryhoki '''nods, "Okay thank you. Do you know when there will be a train going that way?" '''Narrator: "Hrm, there should be another one up this way within the next hour or so." Ryhoki: "Okay, We'll wait then. Have a nice day." He said, he began walking to the inn, oblivious to Ollie's preference. Narrator: The train lets out a whistle as it leaves! Narrator: Myka makes sure she returns her poncho in that hour. What do the rest of you do for the hour? Ryhoki '''sees Myka returning the ponco and does likewise after folding it up as best as a poncho can be folded. '''Petra '''returns the poncho, too! '''Ollie decides to send out Twist and Levi to play with them. Petra: Uhm hm... Narrator: '''They are stoked to be able to play with you, Ollie~ '''Petra: '''Nope, not much! just watching ollie play with his pokemon, ooo! maybe I should bond with tawny for once > V< / '''Petra: '''Yeah, I'll let out Tawny, and we can play hide and seek behind the buildings ! '''Ryhoki tries to think of some names for the stantler. Petra: I'll also examine the wear and tear it seems to have on its lil stingers at one point tooo :'O Ollie plays tag with Levi and Twist and is horribly losing Narrator: Tawny seems to have one stinger that's very blunt, like the front part of it broke off at some point. Ollie: '''"Not cool twist you totally tripped me D:" '''Narrator: '''Levi is pretty good at weaving in and out of your feet, too. x3 '''Ollie is laughing at his pokemon's antics Narrator: 'Tawny doesn't seem to get the playing, and mostly just looks at you while poinding its stingers together. '''Petra: '"oh, nono, you don't gotta hurt anything! But, if you'd like, we can find something nonliving to smash if you'd like~!" She takes the pokemon by the blunt singer, looking around. "hmmm..." 'Narrator: '''After some time, the train pulls into the station again. probably not the same train. '''Petra: '"oh hm..." She looks at the train. "We got to get on that train, but! I'll find you something to smash, ok? I promise~!" '''Ollie: "Kay guys funs over for now, time to go back." he says returning both Levi and Twist. Ryhoki feels his pockets a bit, then panics a bit when he notices a lack of pokephone, "Does anyone have the phone?" he asks Petra: Returns Twany for now~ "Oh, i have it still..why..?" Ryhoki breathes a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'm just glad we didn't lose it." he says and gets the ticket out again. Narrator: The conductor checks your ticket, then gestures you inside, "Alright, c'mon in and take a seat. You'll want to transfer trains once we get into Mumblin." Ryhoki '''nods and tries to find a group of seats they can all occupy '''Narrator: This train isn't too crowded, so you can find a group of four seats fairly easily. Ryhoki '''takes the one fairly close to the front of the train. '''Narrator: Alrighty then. The train is leaving the station! After some time, the train stops in Raylea, then Mumblin. Ryhoki: "Okay, time to transfer." he says getting up and going to the Mumblin platform Ollie: "Geez, always in a rush." Ollie says making sure the girls are with them Narrator: Myka is totes following. Petra '''is following a bit behind, looking about as she does. '''Narrator: You all catch the next train. This one is a bit more crowded, and you can only find two separate groups of two seats. Ollie lets all the ladies chose a seat first. Ryhoki '''suggests a split of ollie with petra and myka with himself '''Petra '''seems to agree with that! '''Narrator: Once everyone's settled, the train takes off again! After quite some time, the train reaches Pendington station. Petra gets off the train and zoooms outta station, glancing around~! Ollie '''follows Petra wondering what's with all these people rushing D: '''Ryhoki also deboards the train with Myka and meets up with petra and ollie. "Time to report to ECEA?" he proposes. Petra sighs, seeming relieved. "Yeah, let's go to the ECEA." Ryhoki '''ventures to said building! '''Narrator: Which route do you take? Ryhoki '''would probably try for the most direct route '''Narrator: Alrighty then~ Narrator: As you pass through the park, you notice various people playing with their pokemon, or practicing tricks. Before long you reach ECEA HQ. The ECEA is bustling about this time of day. All of the counters have short lines of people standing at them. Ryhoki gets in a line, trying to guess which one might take the shortest amount of time based on questionable logic. Petra wonders why so many people are around ,gosh! Narrator: Alright~ After several minutes, the people in front of you finish their business, and the man behind the desk turns to you, "Yes, how may I help you?" Ryhoki: '''"We've just returned from the disappearence in Ardenwood mission. My names' Ryhoki Tanano." he says '''Narrator: "Alright, let's see here..." He replies, typing something or other, "Ah, I see. I'll get your payment then." He fiddles with some things under the desk, opening and closing, before setting a large wad of cash down on the table. Narrator: "I see that you still don't have a team name here, would you like me to put something in?" Ryhoki: '''"Oh, I forgot about team names... We'll think about it." '''Petra: "i...is there a deadline...? WE're sorry we havent thought of one still.." Ollie: "Is Pretty Princess Sparkles taken?" Ollie says jokingly Ryhoki tries to butt in before he can answer, "Don't mind him." Narrator: He gives a wave, "There's no deadline, it just tends to be more convenient for people..." He types the name into the computer, raising an eyebrow, "No, it doesn't seem to be taken." Ryhoki '''takes the money, keeping it seperate from his personal supply. "Can we pick another mission now?" '''Narrator: "You can if you want. What would you like to pick?" Ryhoki: "What are the options?" he asks, wondering if anything has cropped up overnight Narrator: "Let's see... right now we've got capture requests for Spearow, Venipede in the desert, Seviper and Whiscash in the north, Seismitoad in the plains, and Beedrill." He says, frowning, "Says here they'll pay for Beedrill, Seismitoad and Venipede whether alive or dead. There doesn't seem to be anything more urgent, luckily." Ryhoki '''turns to the group. figuring he'd picked the last mission, "Do you three have any preference?" '''Petra: "Oh my, there are a lot of options, huh..? But hm.. Perhaps the spearow, or the venipede, even? " Narrator: '''"They're looking for the young of Seismitoad and Whiscash too, but the big ones are a bigger issue." '''Petra: "I see..." she looks over to the group. "what about rest of you? Any plans..?" Ryhoki: "I'd be fine with either of those. Thoughts Ollie (or myka)?" Ollie shrugs, "A lot of these sound kinda awful...but I guess any are fine...where exactly are the spearow an issue?" Narrator: "They are very aggressive, and have been running our native bird pokemon out of their nests... You can find them mostly in the forest or plains. Ollie looks at the others with indifference "Anything is fine..." Ryhoki hmms "Well you can look at it that if we do it, then we get to at least give it a try with making it less awful?" Narrator: I can't keep giving them out for every job, but I guess since you guys are just getting started you can have a milestone level for it! you can put it as 1 milestone or 10 exp, whichever makes more sense to you. x3 OOC Party Section: Sponge: (how do you eat you pankackes? Ryhoki: buts his nicely into crisscrosses Ollie: Like a burrito Petra: Doesn't Myka:??? wears it as a hat?) ---- Petra: Nope, not much! just watching ollie play with his pokemon, ooo! maybe I should bond with tawny for once > V< / Sponge: (please tell me Tawny isnt the one that impaled Ollie) Narrator: (nope) Petra: (nO ITS NOT) Sponge: (good) ---- Ryhoki: Sooo, can we know how much money we got so we can maybe have a shopping list ready ahead of time? Myria (GM): You got a wad of 10,000 pokebucks. So that's 2500 each Sponge: D: oh dear are you talking about us or the others? can...can I has my money? Ryhoki gives a quarter to ollie, a quater to myka, a quarter to petra, then keeps the other 9999.25 to himself >:3 Ollie is not amused Ryhoki: xD but like a quarter Ollie: -.- Ryhoki: could be a quarter of the tot- *shot* Myria (GM) smiles at the pun. Sponge: Ollie will shank you. I won't stop him Ryhoki: would ollie even know? Sponge: he has like 6 knives Myria (GM): that's a good point, you did say he trusts everyone Archy: :3 Sponge: I said he trusts everyone, I didn't say he was a moron Category:Logs